ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Biker Bugs And Biker Lola
: Mickey Mouse: on Sam The Snowman's coat Sam The Snowman! Sam The Snowman! to get Sam The Snowman's attention Just wanna offer my congratulations, sir! : Sam the Snowman: hands with Mickey Congratulations to you, Mickey! : Mickey Mouse: Aww, Gee, Thanks! Hehe! Well, I gotta run now! So long! Bob And Larry! Okay, Bob And Larry, Everybody's In Place For The Next Number. : Bob The Tomato: Thanks, Mickey. Hey Kids... : Mickey Mouse: But we can't find Bugs. : Larry The Cucumber: Yeah Well Where Is He? : Mickey Mouse: So you stay here and stall for time, and I'll be right back. exits offstage Bugs! Oh, Bugs! : Bob The Tomato: Hey Kids! Welcome To VeggieTales! I'm The Bob The Tomato : Mickey Mouse: Bugs, where are ya? : Larry The Cucumber: And I'm Larry The Cucumber. : Bob The Tomato: And We're Here To Answer Your Questions! : Larry The Cucumber: Yep! : Mickey Mouse: Bugs! : Bob The Tomato: Now Larry? : Larry The Cucumber: Yeah Bob? : Bob The Tomato: The Other Day I Was Walking Home From My... : Mickey Mouse: Bugs, are you hiding... : Lola Bunny: Aaaah! : Mickey Mouse: Oh, sorry, Lola! : Bob The Tomato: ...Bowling League! When I Bumped Into Marco One Of Our TV Fans. : Larry The Cucumber: Oh That, That's Great : Mickey Mouse: on door Oh, Bugs Bunny! : Bugs Bunny: Who is it? : and Bugs' shadows are projected against a panel; Bugs Bunny is in the shower : Mickey Mouse: Bugs, it's me, Mickey. You're on in 30 seconds, hurry. : Bugs Bunny: Hey! You gotta be kidding! I'm not even Have My Biker Outfit On Yet... : angrily as he leaves the tub : Mickey Mouse: behind a wall Psst! Okay, Bob And Larry. He's on his way. Go to the intro. : Larry The Cucumber: Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, "Biker Bugs And Biker Lola," starring Bugs Bunny And Lola Bunny. : Bob The Tomato: Um.. Are You Sure That's How "Biker Bugs And Biker Lola" Goes? : Larry The Cucumber: Oh Yeah! : Bob The Tomato: Oh.. Okay. : Larry The Cucumber: Uh. Bob? : Bob The Tomato: Yeah Larry! : Larry The Cucumber: Try Not To Interrupt. : Bob The Tomato: Oh. Sorry! : Larry The Cucumber: Ladies And Gentlemen, "Biker Bugs And Biker Lola", Starring Bugs Bunny And Lola Bunny. : Bunny Comes Downstairs As A Biker Outfit : Walter Bunny: Where do you think you're going? : Lola Bunny: Bugs is picking me up. You'll probably never see us again. Bugs, Mario, Luigi & I Are Going Bowling. We're probably going to join a motorcycle gang and have a bunch of motorcycle babies. So later! : Stops His Motorcycle Into Front Of Walter And Patricia's Mansion : Walter Bunny: Have fun Bowling. : Bunny Walks Out Of The Door She Notice Bugs Is Still A Biker : Bugs Bunny: Come Into my Motorcycle! : Lola Bunny: Okay Bun Bun! I Will! : Motorcycles Leaves With Lola Bunny Out Of Walter And Patricia's Mansion : Patricia Bunny:' '''You know, Munch And Jasper Just Called Us They Said Our Daughter Gonna Move With My Son In Law. Parents Hugs And Kissed : '''Sonic The Hedgehog': Guys Where's Mario? : Walter Bunny: He And Luigi Said They're Getting Their Own Motorcycles To Pick You Up Boys. : Miles"Tails"Prower: Yes Walter And Patricia. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:VeggieTales Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Category:Disney Category:Looney Tunes